Language Brigade Wiki:Chat policy/en
The chat policy applies in this wiki's Live! Chat. It does not apply in another wiki's chat, nor in any IRC, chatango or other chat room that may carry a WLB-related name. To join the chat, you just need to click the " " or " " button on the right side. This should open the Live! Chat in a new window. However, make sure that you have read these chat rules before joining. Behavior * Follow the general rules * Avoid posting empty lines, just dots or just emoticons * All languages are equal ** Do not demand that others speak your language ** If possible, speak a language other users in chat understand too * Linking within Wikia ** Avoid linking wikis; it is allowed if it's functional, asked for or topic of conversation ** If it is in relation with a request, please link the request page instead ** Advertising and posting links so that people will join your wiki is not allowed in any circumstances ** Linking chats is only allowed in private chat and only upon request of other users * External links are also allowed, as long as they do not disrupt the chat * Political topics and news ** Discussions about political topics and news should move to private messages if heated ** Controversial or sensitive topics and news are not allowed ** Shaming of another nationality, ethnicity, etc. is not allowed (see also Wikia's Terms of Use) * Listen to the chat mods and other users with chat mod rights Languages allowed All languages are equal, so everyone is completely allowed to speak any foreign language in the chat. It is not allowed to demand another user to speak a language you understand. However, please keep in mind these thumb rules: * If possible, you need to speak a language other users in chat understand too; if others in chat ask you to switch to a language that they understand and you speak that language, it would be nice to do so. * If a chat moderator asks you to change to another language that you also speak, you need to do so. Chat bans * Admins, guardians, mods, Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF are allowed to kick/ban at their own discretion *# Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF who are also WLB members, may act just like the wiki's chat moderators *# Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF who are not WLB members, should only act when no active moderating users are around * Advised procedure *# Kind warning and pointing out the rules *# Stern warning *# Kick (skip the previous 2 steps in the case of spamming, flooding or grave rule violations) *# Chat ban * You cannot receive a ''wiki ban'' from breaking the chat rules! Moderators Chat moderators exist to cover most major languages: they help people in chat, and they make sure chat goes smoothly and everyone feels welcome. List For a full list of the chat moderators and some information about them, see Project:Moderators. Promotions Promotion of chat mods happens in the following way: * Selection by an admin * Approval by wiki editors (through community vote) * NO self promotion Some criteria kept into account for choosing a new chat mod: * Relevance of the language: focus on major languages * Activity in the chat: how often does he/she come to chat * Helpfulness to users: does he/she help other users Demotions If a chat moderator is absent from chat for over 1 month (30 days), his/her moderator status will be taken away. Exception: * If he/she announced his/her absence reason thereof on beforehand. * Reconsideration of mods who left unannounced because of an emergency or other weighty reason. Notes: * Before chat moderator status is taken away, the moderator will get a message on his/her message wall and gets a couple of days to respond. * If the number of chat moderators goes down, it does not necessarily mean that we are looking for new moderators to take their place. Chat bot Botalu is the wiki's chat bot and will be present in the chat most of the time. She can speak various languages, as can be seen on her profile, but will only do so when moderators ask her to. Some rules in regards to Botalu: * Moderators are not allowed to overuse Botalu's commands for any purpose. A couple of small tests to see if it works is fine; however if it is only to see which commands are available, this can be seen at User:Botalu/commands. * Please do not demand for Botalu to speak; the bot's main purpose is to help other users. Some commands are an exception to that, but they should not be overused. * When translating command lines at User:Botalu/commands, please keep in mind that you should not add any command lines in your language that aren't there in other languages. Category:EN-English en